SunClan Camp
Welcome to SunClan's camp. This is where Cloudstar has Clan meetings, where cats can eat prey, share tongues and converse with each other. Role Play Chat Maplefrost went into the elders' den. "Hey Rosefur," he purred, licking her ears. "Are you well?" Rosefur nodded. "Very well, my son." Snowgaze padded in. Dewdrop padded in as Gorsepelt followed her. "Please! Come on Dewdrop please!?" Gorsepelt meowed. Maplefrost sat alone near the warriors' den. He lapped at his fur. Lightfoot emerged from the warrior's den and stretched. "Hello, Maplefrost!" She meowed. Dewdrop padded up to Maplefrost. "Gorsepelt leave me in peace." She meowed to Gorsepelt as he padded away. Maplefrost twitched his whiskers. "Hey Lightfoot," then he nodded to Dewdrop. "Dewdrop." Wolfsong flicked her tail at the arriving cats. Maplefrost yawned. He hadn't done much lately. Mousepaw padded over to Lightfoot happily. "Can we go train?" she asked. Patchfeather padded into camp and looked around. Maplefrost trotted into camp with a scrawny looking mouse and a thrush in his jaws. He placed them on the fresh kill pile then picked up the mouse again to give to his mother, Rosefur, in the elders' den. Patchfeather went over to the fresh kill pile and grabed a plump mouse. She padded over to a sunny patch and began to eat. Mousenose padded out of the warriors' den, sleep in her eyes. She yawned and stretched her tail. "Hello Mousenose" Patchfeather mewed. Mousenose glanced over as she heard her name being called. "Hey Patchfeather!" she meowed, nodding. "I'm going to go hunting. Would you like to come?" Patchfeather meowed finishing her meal. "Sure!" Mousenose meowed cheerfully, her paws itching to chase after prey. Robinpaw pads out of the Apprentice den with Eaglepaw behind her Robinpaw looks at Gorsepelt "Hey Gorsepelt can we go battle training!?" Eaglepaaw glares at his sister "Why do you need him to help you battle training i could help you better then Gorsepelt or Swiftflame!" Patchfeather got up and bounded towards the hunting grounds. Maplefrost looked over at the two apprentices, his tail flicking Robinpaw looks up at Eaglepaw "Really? You do?" she meows Eaglepaws eyes lit up "Of course but i won't be training you yesterday i scented three badgers i think we should attack them!"He yowls Robinpaw looks up at him frightened "Oh ok well go hunt them off our territory!"She pads off to the river with EAglepaw behind her Maplefrost pricked his ears. "You can't face a badger yourselves!" he called after them. "It should be reported to Cloudstar!" Eaglepaw looks back "Hey Robinpaw go up ahead" Robinpaw pads to The river Eaglepaw glares at Maplefrost "Hey why should I if Cloudstar doesn't know me and Robinpaw BE FAMOUS!" he pads off with Robinpaw Maplefrost sighed and padded after the two apprentices, his tail flicking back and forth. Robinpaw run out of the Medicine cat den yowling "I GOT TO FIND EAGLEPAW!!" Patchfeather returned to camp and dropped her voles onto the fresh kill pile. She carefully looked around the camp and spotted Robinpaw. "What's the matter Robinpaw?" she mewed. Robinpaw looks up "I can't find Eaglepaw. I know he's playing a trick on me!"she mews Mousenose padded back into the camp behind Patchfeather and put the rest of the voles on the pile. She looked over at Robinpaw with sorrow in her eyes. "...I think Wildmask was telling the truth," she meowed. Patchfeather nodded at Mousenose and gave Robinpaw a gentle lick on the head. "I'm sorry Robinpaw" she mewed, her voice full of sorrow. Cloudstar padded out of his den, and glanced up at Patchfeather, Mousenose, and Robinpaw. He noticed the distress in their eyes, and hurried over. "Is something wrong?" Robinpaw looks up at Cloudstar "Eaglepaws gone."She mews full of sorrow "That's not the only thing" Patchfeather mewed "While Mousenose and I were out hunting we were attacked by a NightClan warrior" she mewed only loud enough for Cloudstar to hear. Robinpaw looks up at Patchfeather "Why were you attacked?"She mews with surprise Mousenose nodded in agreement. "It was Wildmask. He said he lured some badgers into our territory to kill some cats..." she shuddered. Maplefrost looked over as he heard them talking. "I was there," he added. Patchfeather turned to Maplefrost. "So what he said about Eaglepaw was true?" she meoewd sadly Robinpaw looks at Maplefrost with sorrow eyes "But why would he want to kill us?"She let out a soft wail Maplefrost nodded sadly. "I had to bring Robinpaw back to camp so she wouldn't get killed as well." He flicked his tail. "I don't know why Wildmask would do that though..." Cloudstar's mind was racing. Was Nightstar sending her warriors to do this? No, that couldn't be right, it didn't seem like her. But what did this cat called Wildmask have against any cat in SunClan? And Eaglepaw is gone? "Eaglepaw's missing?" he asked, astonished. "Who took him?" Robinpaw looks up at Cloudstar "No one took him he's just gone he walks with Starclan now"She mews with sorrow Cloudstar's blood ran cold. "How did this happen?" he asked, his voice tight. Robinpaw looks up ""Badgers we thought we could take them but one killed him"She mews "Maybe NightClan is going hungry" Patchfeather suggested."We were attacked over voles" she said gesturing to Mousenose. "Maybe they want our territory for themselves" Robinpaw looks at Patchfeather "Who was it was it Wildmask?"She ask frightenly "Yes" Patchfeather mewed "but don't worry. We wont let him get you" she mewed giving Robinpaw a comforting lick. Mousenose nodded and Maplefrost looked down at his paws guiltily. "I could have stopped them from killing Eaglepaw," he meowed. "It's all my fault..." Cloudstar blinked and looked up at the sky. Could that be it? "Perhaps...how many of them were there?" Lightfoot ran over, her long tail whisking behind her. "What's going on? Is there something wrong?" she asked, concern in her eyes. Cloudstar nodded. "Apparently, a NightClan warrior sent badgers to attack Pathfeather, Mousenose, Robinpaw, and Ealgepaw-" his voice broke. "Ealgepaw is dead." Lightfoot let out an anguished cry. Robinpaw looks up at Cloudstar "What are we going to do what if he kills smoebody else?"She mews she looks over at Maplefrost "It isn't your fault its mine if i hadn't agreed to go with him he would be alive right now"She mews "Cloudstar. Mousenose and I weren't attacked by badgers. We were attacked by Wildmask himself" Patchfeather mewed "He tried to take our prey," Mousenose added. "But why would he?? I think he's trying to get rid of Sunclan"She gasp Category:SunClan